Things That Go Bump In The Night
by insearchofcheez
Summary: Sis fic, WeeLaney! One-Shot. Part of my The Winchester Three verse. Laney loses her first tooth and in the process finds out exactly what it is her father does for "work".


**A/N: In this one-shot Laney is 6, Dean is 17 and Sam is 12.**

 **Things That Go Bump In the Night**

"Dean! Dean!"

Dean rolled out from underneath the Impala where he'd been giving it a tune up. The frantic sound of his little sister's voice set his heart beating rapidly.

"What? What's wrong?"

Laney came running down the front steps of their latest rental.

Dean's eyes went wide at the sight of blood dripping from her mouth.

"What happened baby?" he asked, pulling a clean rag from his pocket and putting up to her mouth. "Sammy, get out here!" he added with a shout towards the house.

"I'm okay," said Laney, jumping up and down, excitedly.

"Sure you are kiddo. Did you fall down?"

Sam ran out the front door, skidding to a stop when he reached his siblings. He didn't even have to ask why Dean had been yelling. He could see the drops of blood staining his sister's t-shirt.

"What happened?"

"You tell me. You were supposed to be watching her."

"I was doing my homework," said Sam, defensively.

"Dean, it's okay. It's my tooth!" she exclaimed.

"Your tooth?"

"Yeah, I finally lost a tooth," she said, excitedly.

Dean gave her an amused look. "Open up," he said.

Laney opened her mouth and grinned.

Dean laughed. His baby sister was missing one of her two front teeth. Damn, if it didn't just make her ten times cuter.

Sam smiled and took a look. "Finally, your first tooth."

Laney was 6 years old and a little slow with the physical developments.

"No kidding. I was beginning to think you'd have baby teeth for the rest of your life," said Dean. "How did it fall out?"

"I pulled it out myself!"

"You what?" asked Dean.

"It was loose so I pulled it out," she said.

"Wow, that was really brave of you," said Dean, sincerely.

Laney nodded solemnly. "I know. It wasn't easy and it hurt."

Dean chuckled and put an arm around his sister, trying to avoid getting his greasy hands on her.

"Sammy, take her in and get her washed up."

"Okay," he said, grabbing his sister's hand. "Come on shrimp."

"Change that shirt too," added Dean. "As soon as I'm done here we'll go out and celebrate losing your first tooth."

Laney squealed in delight. "Can we call Daddy? I want to tell him about my tooth."

Dean bit his lip. "He's very busy with work sweetheart, but when he calls to check in I'll be sure you get to tell him the good news yourself."

Laney nodded. "Okay." She ran ahead of Sam pulling him along. "Come on, Sammy, let's hurry."

Sam chuckled and ran with her. "Calm down. You've got about twenty more teeth to lose and I'm sure Dean will celebrate each and every one of them."

Laney's eyes widened with delight. "Do you really think so?"

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

A few hours later Laney was bathed and ready for bed, even though Dean wasn't entirely sure that she'd be going to sleep anytime soon. He'd indulged her and let her eat a very large ice cream sundae, extra whipped cream and extra nuts. He didn't know where the kid put it, she was so small, but now she was hopped up on sugar and bouncing around the room and humming the theme song to The Simpsons.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Who's been letting you watch The Simpsons?" he asked. She was 6 years old and smart but he thought the content was a little too adult sometimes.

Laney bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Was it Sammy?"

"No, I watch when you're not home and Sammy is doing his homework," muttered Laney.

"Huh. You do know I don't want you to watch that show right? I don't think you're old enough."

"But it's a cartoon," she whined.

"That doesn't mean it's suitable for little eyes."

Laney frowned. "I can't do anything."

Dean shook his head. "No pity party little one. You get to do plenty."

She plopped herself on the bed that was hers during their current stay. She held her face between her hands, her elbows propped up on her knees.

He had to look away. He was trying to be stern, but sometimes the little faces she made, made it difficult.

"Come on baby, we've got to get ready for the tooth fairy."

Laney's face brightened. "Do you think he'll come tonight?"

"I know he will," said Dean. "As long as you put your tooth under your pillow."

Sam walked into the room to grab his backpack of schoolwork.

"Sammy, the tooth fairy is coming tonight!" exclaimed Laney, excitedly.

"I know. I wonder what he'll bring you," said Sam.

"Money?"

"Not always," said Sam. "Sometimes you'll get candy or little toys."

"What does the tooth fairy look like?" she asked.

"No one really knows," said Dean. "He won't come for your tooth if you're not asleep."

Laney frowned. "That sucks."

Dean gave his sister a stern look. "Hey, watch the language."

Laney pouted. "Sorry."

Dean ruffled his sister's hair. "It's okay, peanut."

He pulled her baby tooth out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here I'll let you do the honors."

Laney grabbed the tooth from her brother and carefully laid it on the bed. It took her a couple of minutes to arrange it to her liking before she very carefully placed her pillow over it.

"Okay, I'm all ready."

"Okay, baby. You sleep tight," said Dean, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Sammy, are you coming to bed now?" she asked. She still wasn't crazy about sleeping alone.

"I've got homework. I'll be a little while."

"Okay," she said dejectedly.

"I'll leave the door open a crack for you," said Dean.

"That's okay. I don't want the tooth fairy to think I'm a baby."

Dean smiled. "Good idea."

Laney said her prayers and let her brother tuck her into the bed. "Night, night."

"Night squirt."

SNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"What are you going to put under her pillow?" asked Sam, as he and his brother settled in front of the television.

"I've got some change and couple of blow pops," said Dean. "You got anything you want to contribute?"

Sam thought for a moment. "I think I've got some spare change at the bottom of my backpack… maybe a candy bar too."

"Man, I wish I'd had a chance to get her something extra special," said Dean.

"You mean something better than a half a stick of gum and a used parachute man?" asked Sam, with a smirk.

"Sometimes you have to make do with what you've got," said Dean, returning the smirk.

Sam laughed. It had taken him awhile and a few very odd tooth fairy payments before he figured out that it was Dean who was the impromptu tooth fairy. When their mother died, their father hadn't felt up to continuing tradition. But Dean, even though he'd been so young himself, didn't want Sam to suffer for it. And so he'd scraped together whatever he could.

"I didn't mind," said Sam, with as much affection as he thought Dean would accept.

"Yeah, whatever," mumbled Dean, embarrassed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Laney fought sleep. She really wanted to stay awake to try and catch a glimpse of the tooth fairy. Her brothers said he wouldn't come if she kept her eyes open, but she was sure she could fool it. She was super smart after all. Everyone always said so.

She startled suddenly when she wondered how the tooth fairy was going to get into her room. The door was closed and the window was shut. She considered going out and asking one of her brothers, but changed her mind. She didn't want to bother them.

Laney quietly crawled out her bed and tiptoed over to the window. She opened it just a crack and got back into bed. She snuggled deep under her blankets and kept vigil until her tired little seven year old body couldn't stay awake any longer.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"When are you going to make the trade?" asked Sam. It had been a couple of hours and he was getting tired and ready for bed.

"I'll give it another hour," said Dean. "If I know her she's been in there trying to stay awake so she can catch a glimpse of the tooth fairy."

Sam yawned. He guessed he could wait another hour. Dean was actually watching something interesting on the television for once.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Laney was awakened by a noise that sounded like a scratch at her window.

 _The tooth fairy!_

Laney worked hard to keep her breathing as natural as possible so that the tooth fairy wouldn't think she was awake. She kept her eyes shut when she heard the distinct sound of the bedroom window being opened wider. She heard the light shuffling of steps. Her heart began to beat rapidly in anticipation.

She felt a presence very near her and the creak of her bed as a weight settled on it.

Laney decided to take a chance and opened her eyes just a sliver. What she saw would forever be etched in her memory.

 _That can't be a tooth fairy!_

Laney's eyes went wide as saucers and she jolted upright in her bed. She was face to face with a creature that looked like it had a skeleton for a face and long bony hands; it was wearing a long dark robe, like one of the witches in her fairy tale books.

The creature was momentarily startled by Laney's awakening, but gathered its senses quick enough to grab Laney's face, just as she let out a blood curdling scream.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Are you going to do your tooth fairy thing soon?" asked Sam, with a yawn. "I'm ready for bed now and I don't want to wake her before you get a chance to make the trade"

"Hang on to your panties Sammy. There's like ten more minutes left of the movie," said Dean.

Sam grumbled under his breath and sighed. He picked up his school work and books and shoved them in his backpack. He was about to ask his big brother a question about when their father would be home when he heard a scream.

Not just any scream.

 _Laney!_

Dean, being the well-trained hunter he was, jumped up from the couch, gun in hand and headed for his sister's room in one smooth move, before she had even finished her scream.

Sam trailed behind him, having grabbed the shotgun they'd left in the hall closet, out of Laney's reach. He took his brother's lead and kept his eyes and ears open.

Dean turned the doorknob and flung the door wide open. His gun aimed at the ready. He quickly assessed the situation.

The bedroom window was open and standing over his sister's bed was some creature who had Laney's face in its hands and was doing something to her. There was a blue light, like tendrils of smoke, reaching into her wide open mouth. Her eyes were locked in an expression of terror.

Dean yelled at the creature, who looked up at him, just as he fired off several rounds into its chest. It made the creature stumble backwards and out of the window. Dean ran up to the window and kept firing until he could see it no more.

He immediately turned his attention to his sister. Laney had fallen back on the bed in a prone position. Sam already lifted her onto his lap and was checking her pulse and breathing.

"She's alive," whispered Sam.

Dean grabbed his sister in his arms and tapped her face. "Laney, sweetheart, wake up."

Her eyes were closed. She was pale and breathing rapidly.

"Laney, please, wake up, look at me," repeated Dean. "Baby?"

Laney's eyes fluttered open. Then her arms started flailing and little whimpers escaped. Dean held her tightly to his chest, while looking her in the eye. She wasn't looking at back at him, her eyes locked on the ceiling.

"It's okay baby, it's okay. It's me and Sammy, you're fine now," Dean said as he rocked her. He was getting more panicky as she wouldn't respond to him.

"Sammy go call – "

The front door slammed open suddenly.

"Dean!"

"Dad?"

"Dean! Sam! Where are you?"

"Bedroom!" shouted Dean.

John entered the room, breathing heavily and saw his daughter looking expressionless and ill. Shattered glass littered the bed and floor.

"Oh God, is she okay? It got here before I did," said John, adding several curses.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" demanded Dean, keeping his vice like grip on his sister despite his father's attempts to take her.

"Shtriga," he said, simply.

Dean eyes widened in concern. He'd never seen a shtriga, but he knew all about them. They fed on the life forces of children.

"How did you know?" asked Sam.

"I didn't know what I was tracking until an hour ago. By the time I figured it out, I knew it was in town and I thought it might be on to me."

"Why didn't you call Dad?" asked Dean, getting increasingly upset.

John shook his head tiredly. "I lost my phone and I didn't want to waste time trying to find one."

John reached for his daughter. "Let me take a look at her."

Dean begrudgingly laid his sister down on the bed, growing even more concerned at her shallow and rapid breathing. She was breaking out into a cold sweat too.

"Dammit," said John. "She's going into to shock."

Sammy's eyebrows raised. "We should get her to a hospital."

"We can't," said John.

"What do you mean, we can't?"

"That thing is going to come back for her unless we get her out of here. Dean, you take your brother and sister and haul ass to Bobby's place. I'll meet you there after I get this thing."

"What about the baby?" asked Sam, incredulously. They couldn't ignore the fact that she was ill.

"You boys know how to treat shock. Keep her warm, keep talking to her."

Dean bundled his sister in blankets. "Sam, get everything together," he said. "Fast."

Sam didn't argue with his brother. He grabbed their bags and stuffed their belongings in them as fast as he could.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The three hour to drive to Bobby's place was the longest three hours in Dean's life. He'd driven as fast as he could without drawing undo attention. Meanwhile Laney laid across his and Sam's lap in the front seat of the Impala. Occasionally she shivered and whimpered, only calming down with soothing words and Sam rubbing circles across her back. Her breathing and temperature were normal. The only thing that worried him was her lack of words and the way she stared through him when she opened her eyes. She'd clearly been traumatized and he didn't know what to do about it. It was so unfair. She was still so young. He'd always known that one day they'd have to tell her about the family business, but he never expected it to be so soon and he wasn't sure he could lie his way out of this one. Laney was too damn smart for that already.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when Bobby's place came into sight. The older hunter was already standing on his porch awaiting their arrival.

Bobby watched as the Impala approached, alternately happy to see the Winchester kids again – especially the littlest ray of sunshine – and sad for the reason. John had given him a brief rundown on what had happened. Bobby was relieved that Laney had been mostly unharmed, but sorry that her innocence was probably gone forever. It was not the life he would have chosen for his children, if he'd had any. The Winchester kids were the closest he'd ever gotten and they were a damn fine bunch despite how they'd been raised.

Dean pulled to a stop in the driveway, getting out the car quickly and running around to the passenger side where he pulled out a bundled up Laney from Sam's lap. Dean pulled her closely to his chest and walked up the porch steps.

"Hey Bobby," he said.

"Hey boys, how's she doing?"

Dean nodded jerkily. "She's not hurt."

Bobby read between the lines. She wasn't hurt, but she hadn't come out of the ordeal unscathed. Bobby balled his fists anger. Poor kid, it wasn't fair.

"The room's ready for you guys," he said. "And if you're hungry I've got some food on in the kitchen."

"It's pretty late, I think we'll just go on up," said Dean.

Bobby nodded. "Okay, let me know if you need anything."

"We will," said Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean laid his sister down on the bed. She whimpered and rolled towards him as he pulled off the blankets she'd been wrapped in.

"Shhh sweetheart. It's okay, I'm right here."

Laney opened her eyes and looked at him. For the first time she seemed to really see him.

"Laney, you okay baby?" he asked.

Laney nodded slowly and opened her arms up. Dean immediately took her in his, pulled her up into his lap and held her tightly, rubbing her back. "It's okay baby. Sammy and I are here."

"Where are we?" she whispered.

"We're at Uncle Bobby's house," answered Dean, stroking her hair.

"Is Daddy here?"

"No baby, he's working," answered Sam.

"Is he going after the tooth fairy?" she asked, a quiver in her voice.

Dean sighed. He wasn't sure he was ready to have this conversation just yet. He decided to ignore the question for now.

"He's busy," said Dean. "He'll be here soon. But it's really late now and you should go to sleep."

"I'm scared," she whispered.

Dean frowned. "Don't be scared kiddo. You can sleep with me tonight okay?" He wasn't letting her out of his sight anytime in the near future.

Laney nodded sleepily. "Okay."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean found that sleep would not come for him. Laney was tucked closely into his side, her head cuddled into his chest and her tiny arms wrapped around him. He held her tightly, afraid to let go. Things could have easily gone so much worse. If she hadn't woken up and screamed, he never would have known she was in trouble and then he would have walked in and found her in a coma and eventually dead. The thought sent shivers down his spine. It had been too damn close.

Laney shivered in Dean's arms. He kissed the top of her head. Occasionally he could tell that she was falling into a nightmare. He would gently shake her awake until she moved or opened her eyes and fell back into a more peaceful slumber.

In the morning, he'd decided he was going to have the talk with her. It was time they started to teach her about all the things that lurked out in the world, monsters, ghosts, demons. He was going to train her how to take care of herself. If she was going to continue to be with them, it was only right that she knew how to defend herself. She needed to know what they were up against every day. It wasn't what he really wanted at all. But it had to be.

His only hope was that she wouldn't hate him for it one day.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean woke up to the feeling of little hands holding his face.

"Dean?"

He opened his eyes and smiled. Laney was peering directly into his face with her big, wide, golden brown eyes. Her dark hair was a messy mass on her head.

"Hey peanut, you okay?"

Laney nodded. "I'm hungry."

Dean chuckled and sat up. "Okay, why don't you brush your teeth and then we'll go down and see what Uncle Bobby's has to eat?"

Laney's eyes widened; fear flickered across her face.

"Hey hey, are you alright?"

"I'm afraid the tooth fairy is going to come back."

Dean sighed, heavily. "That wasn't the tooth fairy baby."

"Then what was it?" she asked, her voice tiny.

"Tell you what, let's go downstairs and get some food and then I promise to tell you everything you want to know, okay?"

Laney nodded solemnly. "Okay."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSN

Sam was already downstairs, digging into a bowl of cereal when his siblings arrived.

"Good morning baby."

"Morning Sammy," she said, coming around the table and climbing up into his lap. He smiled wide. She hadn't done that in a while. "You want some cereal?"

"Okay."

Sam gently set her down, got up and found a bowl and filled it for her.

Dean grabbed a bowl for himself and sat down at the table next to her.

Laney quickly shoveled bites of cereal into her mouth.

"Slow down there kid," Dean said with a chuckle.

"I'm ready to talk now."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Dean said he'd tell me about the tooth fairy."

Sam looked at his brother. "Really?" he asked slowly.

"It's time she knew the truth," said Dean.

Sam nodded slowly. He thought so too. It made him incredibly sad though.

Laney looked between her brothers expectantly.

Dean reached for his sister and sat her on his lap.

"That was no tooth fairy."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

All in all Laney had taken the news well. She'd asked lots of questions that Dean answered as best as he could and gave her lots of reassurances. He finally had to stop her to let her know that he couldn't possibly tell her everything there was to know in one sitting. Laney was always full of questions about everything. This was delicate ground to tread though. The answers weren't always so simple.

In the end though, she was less concerned about the monsters and ghosts themselves and more concerned about the safety of her brothers and father; which only made Dean love her more, if that were even possible.

"Can you teach me how to fight them?" asked Laney.

"Sammy and I are going to teach you everything you need to know about how to take care of yourself."

Laney nodded.

"Are you scared baby?" asked Dean.

"No. Now that I know about them. I can learn everything. And I have you and Sammy and Uncle Bobby and Daddy to keep me safe."

Dean smiled and kissed her on the top of the head.

Laney leaned into his chest and sighed. "So there isn't really a tooth fairy then?"

"Oh there sure is a tooth fairy," said Sam. "I got something for every tooth I lost."

"You did?"

"I did."

Laney smiled. She'd figured out through the course of their talking that tooth fairies probably were not a thing. But she'd look into it further. "Well, I guess I won't try and take a look at him next time."

"Probably a good idea," said Sam, with a wink.

Laney's giggles were interrupted by the sound of the back door opening and the familiar sound of heavy boots walking in.

"Daddy!" shouted Laney, jumping up from Dean's lap and running into his arms.

"Hey sweetheart," he said, picking her up and hugging her tightly. He took a moment to breathe her in. He was happy she was alive and safe, when it had come so close to being the opposite.

"Boys," he said, in greeting to his sons.

"Did you get it?" asked Dean, not one to stand on ceremony.

John put his daughter down. "Sweetheart, why don't you go get changed while I talk to your brothers?"

"It's okay, Dad. She knows," said Sam.

"Knows what?"

"I told her everything," said Dean.

"You what?" he asked, incredulously.

"I know all about the monsters and the ghosts and evil things that you hunt Daddy," Laney said, her eyes wide and serious.

John stifled a curse. "Laney, go get changed."

"But Daddy –"

"No buts, right now."

Laney's lip quivered. "Can someone come with me?"

"Sammy, take her upstairs," said Dean.

Sam nodded and grabbed his sister's hand, leading her back to their room.

When they were out of sight, John's eyes shot daggers at his son. "What makes you think you had permission to tell her about hunting?"

"The fact that she was nearly killed by a damn witch," spat Dean.

"It wasn't your decision to make," said John.

"Oh really Dad? When were you going to tell her? You're never home!"

"You had better calm down boy and watch how you talk to me," he said.

"Dad, she was almost killed. She had questions. She deserved answers. What happens the next time something supernatural gets her in its sights? She needs to know how to take care of herself. She needs to be taught what to do."

John rubbed his hands over his stubbly chin. His son had a point. A good one. He pulled out a chair and sat down hard. The truth was he'd been considering having a talk with her sooner than later. She was so inquisitive. What had happened last night was exactly what he'd been worried would happen. And he'd put everyone at a disadvantage by not spilling the beans about the family business.

"You're right son. You're right. No matter how hard I try to keep you kids safe, you'll always be targets as long as I'm in this life."

"It's okay Dad. It's not your fault."

"I wish that were true."

"We have to do better," said Dean. "She's just a little girl."

"Yes, we do."

"I'm going to start teaching her some things now."

John nodded. "I'm going to shower up. Then I'll help."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I'm sleepy," said Laney, with a wide yawn.

"Not a surprise," Dean chuckled. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah, but now I know how to stop a ghost!" she said, excitedly.

Dean rolled his eyes to the sky and sighed. His sister had taken to hunting and its rules a little too well. She was a lot like him in that respect. Of all things, it had to be that.

"You want to sleep in my bed tonight?" he asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm not scared."

"Oh really?" asked Dean, amused.

"I've got you to keep me safe."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "Always, kiddo."

Laney smiled and jumped into her bed. Dean helped her settled and tucked her in. He watched with a smile as she pulled her baby tooth from the dresser drawer and tucked it under her pillow.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart."

"Love you Dean."

"Love you too baby."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The next morning when Laney woke up, she immediately lifted her pillow and let out a whoop of delight. There in place of her tooth, was a five dollar bill, a tootsie roll pop, and a small book about ghosts.

In the next room, Dean smiled and thanked God for his baby sister.


End file.
